


Kolly's Proposal

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Kolivan overheard Lance congratulating Hunk on his plans to propose to Shay, and that he said he would cry if Kolivan were to propose to him for Christmas. So that’s exactly what he does.(A/N: Very few sexual mentions, please do not read if this will make you uncomfortable.)





	Kolly's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> YOU GET A RARE PAIR! YOU GET A RARE PAIR!! EVERYBODY GETS A RARE PAIR!!!!!!!  
> pls leave comments/kudos :^) thank

Lance’s laugh sounded through the apartment and Kolivan smiled as he cleaned the kitchen. The couple was inside, heat blasting as they hid from the snowstorm. It was Kolivan’s turn to do the chores and he wanted to get them finished before he took Lance out. Kolivan told him to dress nice, but didn’t hint at where they were going, much to Lance’s disappointment. The two have never been to a fancy restaurant together and Kolivan thought his boy deserved it.

“Seriously? Hunk, are you joking with me right now?” Kolivan turned to see Lance sitting upside down on the couch, surprise on his face. “That’s awesome! I’m so happy for you!”

Lance noticed Kolivan was staring at him in curiosity and mouthed that Hunk was proposing to Shay for Christmas. Lance returned to his phone conversation with Hunk as Kolivan started the dishwasher, lost in thought. Kolivan never celebrated Christmas before he met Lance. It wasn’t a space holiday and all the years Keith was with the Blade, the other paladin never brought it up.

When Lance introduced the idea of gift exchanges, it had startled Kolivan as things of that nature were related to courting. Or marriage, as they called it on Earth. Lance explained the subject of the holiday’s activities in more detail and ever since, Kolivan’s nerves were settled. At least for the time being.

Kolivan checked the clock and figured there would be enough time to get the day’s laundry done as well. He disappeared into the bedroom and as he was about carry their laundry basket back out, stopped at Lance’s next words.

“I would probably cry if Kolivan proposed. And not my usual cute crying, it’d be ugly, Hunk.”

Kolivan noticed Lance’s voice was quieter than usual, probably trying to keep Kolivan from hearing his own name. But it didn’t help much, seeing as Kolivan’s hearing was far superior to Lance’s.

“I don’t know. I never brought it up. But sometimes when we’re out and I point at a cute kid, he smiles and agrees with me. So I don't think he _hates_ kids but he’s never mentioned he’d ever want any…”

Kolivan was sad that Lance thought there was a possibility that he wouldn’t want to have children. He couldn’t count all the times he’s imagined them with children, or Lance pregnant with his child. Kolivan figured the latter would frighten Lance so he’s never mentioned it to him, and he’s always been careful in bed to prevent any scares.

As Lance began talking about Hunk’s new bakery, Kolivan determined it was safe to leave the bedroom with the laundry basket now. Lance smiled at him, Kolivan returning the expression as he opened the door to their small laundry room.

When the remainder of Kolivan’s house work was finished, he joined Lance on the couch. The taller man held his boyfriend against his chest as he laid on his back. Lance had turned on the current season of The Walking Dead and while Kolivan didn’t understand the appeal, he was happy to just spend time with Lance before dinner.

 

 

Lance was chatty the entire drive. Kolivan loved listening to Lance talk, no matter the subject. When Kolivan reached the restaurant and Lance saw the valet heading to their car, he thought his heart was going to stop. Kolivan was taking him to an expensive dinner? Close to Christmas? Was he going to propose? Had he overheard his conversation with Hunk?

Kolivan noticed how nervous Lance was but misunderstood the meaning.

“If you don’t wish to-”

“No, it’s fine! Really. I just... wasn’t expecting this.”

“I was hoping you weren’t.”

They made their way inside and were guided to a secluded table which gave them a lot of privacy. Kolivan requested a bottle of wine before the waiter left them to browse the menu.

“Don’t you dare look at the prices, just order whatever you’d like.”

“Are you sure?” Lance’s voice was quiet but Kolivan smiled, reaching across the table to hold his hand.

“Whatever you’d like.” Kolivan repeated.

Lance smiled and moved the menu so it was hiding the lower half of his face. He still held onto Kolivan’s hand, who began rubbing the back of Lance’s with his thumb. Kolivan felt how nervous Lance still was, a bit confused by it but hoped he was providing him enough comfort.

“I’m going to have lobster…” Lance said quietly, peeking over the top of the menu at his boyfriend.

“Do you like lobster?”

“I don't know, but I want to try it.”

Kolivan nodded his understanding then looked back to his own menu. When he still felt eyes watching him, he looked up to see Lance’s face disappearing behind the laminated paper once more. Kolivan squeezed his lover’s hand and Lance lightly squeezed back but continued to hide his face.

Some would call Lance childish, and he definitely was so at times. Especially when Kolivan first noticed Lance was expressing interest in him. Due to Lance’s age, Kolivan had kept his distance from the paladin. If Lance were Galra, he would have been the age of a kit, just like Keith was. So at first, Kolivan interpreted Lance’s actions as a young Galra wanting adult attention and nothing more.

Until the blade overheard Keith telling Lance to stop trying to fuck his leader.

_“I’m not trying to- trying to do that!”_

_“Lance, it’s obvious. Even to me.”_

_Lance was quiet and Kolivan was shocked still in the hallway outside the room. Lance had…_ _sexual feelings for him_ _? The leader of the Blade couldn’t wrap his head around what he was hearing._

_“Are you serious?” Lance asked, quietly._

_“Yeah… Like… I guess I don’t care but just stop doing it when I’m in the room so I don't_ _throw up.”_

_“Why? Are you allergic to flirting?”_

_“Yeah, I am.”_

_Kolivan heard the familiar sound of Keith_ _punching someone_ _, followed by an over-dramatic scream from Lance. Kolivan decided to retrace his steps and choose a different, longer way to the control_ _room_ _of the Castle of Lions._

“Kolly, what were you getting?”

Kolivan cleared his throat and looked back at the menu, humming briefly as he browsed the options. Kolivan decided to go with a steak and the couple made small conversation before the waiter returned with the wine and Lance’s water. Kolivan’s tolerance was much stronger than Lance’s so he could drink more than the entire bottle and still be able to drive home sober. However, the Blade tended to stick to only two glasses, not wanting Lance to worry.

They each placed their order, and after the waiter left with the menus, Kolivan took his first sip.

“Kolly, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Kolivan squeezed Lance’s hand.

“Do you want kids?”

The question caught Kolivan off guard, but only for a moment. “I’d love to have kids with you one day. I apologize if I’ve ever done or said anything that’s made you think otherwise.”

“No, no, I just… I just didn’t know if it was something you wanted.”

“I assure you that I very much want to raise children with you.”

The smile Kolivan gave Lance had him blushing but he returned the expression. Kolivan assumed this was the reason Lance was so nervous before, as he returned to his regular self not more than a second later. Their food arrives soon after, and Lance is ecstatic that he enjoys the lobster.

 

 

A week passed since their romantic date and Kolivan had just returned home from picking up Lance’s ring. Kolivan was nervous which wasn’t like him at all. Kolivan knew Lance would say yes and, after having been with him for three years, Kolivan couldn’t see himself being with anyone else. He fell in love with the blue paladin and, although that scared him more than any mission he’s ever been on, Kolivan knew that Lance loved him back.

“Hey, you’re home!” Lance approached Kolivan, who was taking off his jacket.

“I am.”

Kolivan moved one arm around Lance’s waist to pull him closer. They shared a brief kiss but Lance didn’t move away, hanging on Kolivan with his arms around his shoulders. Both of the Galran’s hands drifted down to wrap around Lance, taking the strain off his neck. Lance smirked as he took the opportunity to wrap his legs around his taller boyfriend who happily shifted his hands down further to grab Lance’s ass.

“Any plans today?”

Kolivan walked them to the couch. “Just spending time with you.”

The Blade sat down and his hands both rested on Lance’s bottom as their lips met. Kolivan loved how affectionate Lance was and if he could keep him in their bedroom twenty four hours a day, he would. But when Kolivan squeezed Lance’s ass and started to move the other hand inside his sweatpants, Lance pulled his lips away.

“I wanted to go see the Christmas tree at Rockefeller center, they just finished adding all the lights to it.”

Kolivan’s hand squeezed Lance’s ass again, his mouth moving to Lance’s neck. “Tomorrow?”

Lance laughed, hands pushing lightly at Kolivan’s chest. “No, today. Please?” He moved a hand to play with Kolivan’s braid that was resting over his shoulder. “We can do _this_ later tonight.”

Kolivan stopped kissing Lance’s neck for the time being and agreed to his suggestion. They bundled up and headed out on their way, taking the short walk from their apartment to Times Square. It wasn’t snowing for once but the clouds were ever present and reflecting the warm glow from the street lights. The Blade became hyper aware of the velvet box in the breast pocket of his jacket when he laid his eyes on the tree. At the same time, Lance tightened his hold on Kolivan’s hand as he encouraged him to start walking faster.

“If I slip on any ice, I’m taking you down with me.”

Lance laughed at Kolivan’s promise, but did slow his pace. They soon reached the tree, Lance pulling out his phone to take pictures. When Lance moved his phone camera to face Kolivan, he smiled and didn’t look away for once. Lance grinned, peering up at Kolivan over the top of his phone, a pink blush on his cheeks that Kolivan doubted was from the cold.

Lance held out his phone to Kolivan who took it from the smaller man. Lance immediately plastered himself to Kolivan’s side, attempting to wrap his arms around him. Lance no longer had to voice his requests to have Kolivan take selfies of the two, the action of him holding out his phone spoke for itself. Whenever Lance would attempt taking them they’d never turn out well, seeing as Kolivan was _at least_ a foot and a half taller.

“Thank you, Kolly.” Lance said, kissing Kolivan’s cheek after the Blade leaned down to accept the gesture.

Kolivan handed Lance his phone back, smiling at the fond nickname. He had no idea when Lance started to call him that and although the other Blades snickered at the pet name, it was just another thing Kolivan loved about his boy. The only other names he’s had were uttered behind his back and while it didn’t bother him, they definitely were not from a place of love.

Lance was looking through the pictures Kolivan had taken, too focused to notice Kolivan had dropped to one knee. There were a few excited but quiet gasps followed by whispering around them which got Lance’s attention. The paladin lifted his head up then his eyes snapped to Kolivan’s when he saw him crouched.

The velvet box lay open in Kolivan’s hand, the pale blue gem glittering from the Christmas lights from the tree, much like how they were glittering in Lance’s eyes. Lance had brought a hand to cover his mouth, tears threatening to spill like the snowflakes that started to fall seconds earlier.

“Will you marry me, Lance?”

Lance launched himself into Kolivan’s arms right after he voiced the question. Applause went up around the now engaged couple but all Kolivan could focus on was the fact that Lance had agreed to be his, forever.


End file.
